The Story That The Author Could Find No Name For
by JustHitTheDeleteButton
Summary: Its mainly about My OC and Marcus Flint, but begins with The OC family and the Weaslys. Also Draco Malfoy and Oliver Wood will make and apperance. Please it gets better I swear, just give it a chance its my first HP fic.
1. Bios and the small chapter one

DN: I only own the OCs but wouild love to own Oliver wood, Marcus Flint, The twins, Ro.....ok never mind just dont own them.  
  
The Story That The Author Could Find No Name For Bios of OC  
  
Margherita Di Falcon Oldest of the Di Falcon sisters and same year as Percy Weasly(dont know what year he is in so I am making it up) Light Brown Hair Shoulder length with light blue highlights Medium Hazel Eyes(their are many shades of hazel depends on what colors are mostly in them) Slytherin house 7th year(if anybody really knows what year percy is in when harry is in his second please tell me if anyone knows the reall year of anybody please tell me) From America(applies to all sisters) I only do height if i know the height of the actual characters(applies to all sisters)  
  
Catherine Di Falcon Second oldest of the Di Falcon sisters and same year as Oliver Wood Light Brown Hair Lower back length blond highlights Light Hazel eyes Slytherin house 5th year  
  
Kory & Jen Di Falcon The twins and third & fourth oldest of the Di Falcon sisters same age as Fred and George Weasly Light Brown hair Mid back length Kory Dark green highlights Jen pink highlights(so you can tell them apart but every one forgets anyway for they introduce them selves as each other all the time) Dark Hazel eyes Slytherin house 4th year  
  
Elizebeth Di Falcon The youngest of the Di Falcon sisters Light Brown Hair Teal highlights Medium-light hazel eyes No house yet 1st year  
  
All the Girls have unruly bangs the same color has their highlights.  
  
The first chapter starts right now  
  
~Starts when Fred, George, Ron, and Harry get caught (not quoting from the movie and only saw the movie)~  
  
Mrs. Weasly: What if you got caught? Then what? *knock at the door* Come in!  
  
While Mrs. Wealsy is still yelling two girls that looked identical, minus the green and pink highlights, walked into the room.  
  
Both: What have you two gotten yourselves into this time?  
  
Fred and George groan and turn to the girls who both arch and eyebrow at them and the one with the green highlights has her arms crossed the other has hers on her hips  
  
The one with the green highlights: Is that how you welcome your girlfriend who you have not seen in a year Fred?  
  
Fred: No this is*walks over gives her a big hug and a kiss*  
  
The one with the pink highlights: That goes for you to George. *pouts* I thought you would miss me.  
  
George: I did miss you Jen I swear my life upon it.  
  
Jen: *puts her arams around his neck* Dont swear.*kisses him*  
  
Harry's mouth was open, Ron had the expression oh please, and Mrs Weasly went to make breakfast.  
  
Percy: *Walks down the stairs yawning and streching*Goodmo...GOOD GOD!!! *stares at his brothers both couple pull apart* Do you guys like to give me a heart attack in the morning? Oh hi Kory Jen.  
  
The girls in unison: Hello Percy!  
  
Another girl walks in.  
  
Girl: Oh.*stares at percy* Percy you do know you look sexy when you just wake up?  
  
Percy: Margherita.*his face is a deep crimson*  
  
Margherita: Yes?*walks up to him*  
  
Percy: Could you not give me a second heart attack.  
  
Margherita: Ok*flings her arms around him and kisses him*  
  
Percy: What did i just tell you?  
  
Maergherita: I didnt! I gave you a third.  
  
Harry: Umm Excuse me*recovers from his shock*Who are you?  
  
Ok i know short and sucky but I promise it gets better just review and find out.  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	2. Introductions and a surprise

DN: I own nothing i swear upon it....well...i own stuff just not Harry potter. I know Girl-Weasly you said script was harder to read but i suck at the other way so ill write that way when i get better at it I promise.  
  
The Story That The Author Could Find No Name For Chapter Two  
  
Margherita: Ron you actually kept a secret*gasps in shock then pretends to fake cry*Im so proud*sniffs and wipes eye*Anyway, turns to Harry* Its nice to meet you Harry Potter my name is Margherita Di Falcon*shakes his hand*  
  
Harry: Pleasure.*turns to the twins* And you ar.....  
  
Girl out side who sounds pretty pissed off: GIVE IT BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*a young girl who looks Ginnys age runs in and is holding what looks like a letter*  
  
The pissed off one: Give it to me now Lizzy!!*runs in after her and chases her around the table while everyone else is just watching. Both stop at opposite ends of the table. Panting* Give*pant* me*pant*the*pant*letter*pant*  
  
Lizzy: Afraid I'll read your letter from your boyfriend?*opens letter*  
  
The girl*Growls jumps over the table and snatches the letter*Thank you very much.*turns*Hello Mrs. WEasly.  
  
Mrs. Weasly: Hello Catherine. Elizebeth*to Lizzy*  
  
Lizzy: Hello Mrs. Weasly.  
  
HArry: I STILL DONT KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE AND YOUVE BEEN HERE FOR A HALF HOUR!!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone just stands thier scared and shocked*  
  
Kory:Umm...*walks up to harry* Hi..umm...my name is Kory with a K not C K.*sticks out her hand*nice to meet you.  
  
Harry: *shakes her hand*Im Harry Harry Po...  
  
Jen: WE all know who you are*pushes her sister out of the way and shakes his hand*My name is Jen.  
  
Harry: Hello Jen.  
  
Lizzy:*pulls Harry from Jen*And my name is Elizebeth or Liz or Lizzy.  
  
HArry:Nice to meet you*looks outside*Who's that?*point to Catherine who is currently reading her mail in peace*  
  
Margherita:That's Catherine.  
  
Harry: Why did she get so uptight over her letter?  
  
Ron:Let me guess letter from Marcus?  
  
Jen: Isen't it always?  
  
Kory: No, there's the occasional Oliver letter.  
  
Harry: Oliver Wood?  
  
Margherita: Yep.  
  
Harry: And Marcus Flint?  
  
Lizzy: Yeah.  
  
Mrs. Weasly: Breakfast! Would you girls like some?  
  
The sisters in the room: No thank you. We already ate.  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
*a pile of dust and a person suddenly appear on teh Weaslys floor who is in a postion that looks like he has fallen.*  
  
Person:*groans and pulls somthing from underneath him in the shape of a box* Percy Weasly when I get my hands on you...*rich scottish accent and begins to get up*  
  
CAtherine:*walks in and sees oliver*Oliver!*runs and gives him a big hug*  
  
Oliver:*makes that sound he made when Marcus hit him with a bludger*Hello Cathy. *hugs her back*  
  
i know another short one but what can i say i love to torture you and give you short ones.  
  
~angel from hell~ 


End file.
